Nekohime Kusanoha
Introduction Nekohime Kusanoha is a young Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village. She was also considered a prodigy and was one of the highest scoring Ninjas in her graduation year. Her stats as a prodigy came from her ability to use a element jutsu before she graduated from the academy, a testament to her father's rigorous training. It was also the reason why she was assigned to team 5 and the two drop out boys Nagamasa Tsuwamono and Onigumo Onishi. Appearance Nekohime can be seen wearing a white hood with blue sleeves and hood. She usually keeps her green hair into two long twin-tails that lean out in front of her body. Around her neck she has a collar, which keeps her name and blood type written on it along with a pair of yellow tented goggles. To protect her ears she wears headphones and a pair of finger less black gloves to shield her hands. Her legs are covered by pair of blue jeans and some black sandles. Personality Nekohime has a very strict personality and rigid personality. Her father kept her under a lot of control once she got older and pushed her to become a strong ninja. He barely let her play with other children and forced her to focus on her ninja arts. Most children would rebel against this kind of upbringing, but Nekohime took it to heart. She ended up developing a very organized personality with a bad habit of trying to micromanage everything she gets her hand on. In a way Nekohime's childhood did have a backlash on her. As a kid she had no power over deciding what she wanted to do and what others would be doing. Now that she was apart of a ninja team forced herself into a leadership position and barks out orders to her team mates. Her control freak nature gets on the nerves of everyone around her and causes her to lash out at her other peers. Nekohime takes great pleasure in dominating other people and like her partner Onigumo she enjoys kicking people in the dirt. However unlike him she does not actively seek out people to put down. She reserves that spot for fools who challenge her. Background Ability Nekohime's main skill comes from her ninjutsu abilities. As a young girl she spent most of her time training in the ninja arts and learning how to manipulate a element. However being of such a young age Nekohime did not have much Chakra and lighting manipulation left her drained. To counter this Nekohime learned several other smaller jutsus to aid her in combat and to make using her element ninjustus eseful. Chakra Absorption Jutsu As I stated before that Nekohime does not have a massive amount of Chakra. She has a good amount, but it is nothing compared to ninja's born into more prominent blood lines. To make up for this Nekohime uses a Chakra Absorption technique she learned from her father. Using this technique she can steal chakra from her enemies and make it her own. The only flaw to it however is that Nekohime has poor Taijutsu so getting her enemies in a position where she can steal there chakra is troublesome. As a result she often takes the Chakra of her teammates and use them as a recharging station. This recharge duty is mainly done by Onigumo as Nagamasa has very little. It should be noted that she has no problems with stealing Chakra from random bystanders as well. Transformation Jutsu ' Replacement Jutsu' Lightning Bolt Jutsu Lightning Bolt Jutsu is the first element Jutsu that was taught to Nekohime. Her father taught her first to mold he chakra into the shape of a rod. Then she applied her lightning element into it and then toss it at her target. The technique did not require hand seals, but is difficult to pull off in battle with her level of skill. Buzz Jutsu Buzz Jutsu is a low level lightning element jutsu that creates a charge on objects, people, and whatever she touches. Neokohime uses this as a way to direct her lighting jutsu and as part of a defensive combination. Lighting Control -''' Lightning Control is basic chakra control where the user surrounds there skin with a small layer of chakra. Nekohime however implants her element into this chakra and gives it a charge. If she hit a object with Buzz Jutsu before hand she can apply the same charge to her chakra making the object she tagged beforehand unable to come near her. '''Thunder Break Thunder Break is Nekohime's ultimate move. It is a move that she can only do once her chakra levels are max and usually only happens after she has drained the chakra out of Nagamasa. Using Buzz Jutsu to tag her target with a specific charge Nekohime generates electricity of the opposite charge. However she does not simply throw this technique at her opponent. She instead allows them to her in there attempt to attack her and then releases the energy out as single shot attack. Most of the time this technique finishes off her foes. Cat Summoning jutsu She can summon Ninja Cats to her aid. Taijutsu Poor Taijutsu skills Category:Lightning Release User Category:Genin Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Female Category:Characters who's gender is female